In which the doctor gets jealous
by aprun
Summary: Rory Williams does what he does best. He cares. The doctor gets a little jealous when he gets too much attention from the TARDIS.


In which the doctor gets jealous

Summary: Rory Williams does what he does best. He cares. The doctor gets a little jealous when he nurses sexy.

After the TARDIS gained a body, then promptly lost said body, Rory Williams had done a lot of thinking. According to Amy, he just looked constipated. However, Rory Williams, being of a medical profession (and hence knew the value of human life and ethics and whatnot) came to the conclusion that the TARDIS was still alive, but in a form that he could not comprehend. So Rory did what he did best. He cared.

No one really knew when Rory started petting and talking to the TARDIS. He had a forgettable presence around him, and usually faded in the background. It usually took him a few stutters to get any lines of dialogue into a discussion when the Doctor and Amy were planning. So no one really noticed when Rory started cleaning the TARDIS either.

"Really Doctor! When was the last time you cleaned the TARDIS?" complained Rory, as he set down a bucket and mop he had picked up at one of their stops.

"Oh, the dog does it..." the Doctor said absentmindedly as he soldered some strange wire to the inner workings of the console.

"The dog I gave away...I knew I forgot something!" The Doctor exclaimed as he stopped the torch and lifted up his goggles.

"Rory, remind me to get a new robot dog. Scratch that, tin dogs are so out. Let's get a robot parakeet! That way, it can reach the ceilings! K-9 always left out the ceilings. I was always telling him, _don't forget the ceilings_, and what does he do? He's Sarah Jane's problem now...," The doctor promptly forgot about Rory, and went back to fixing the TARDIS. Rory shrugged, as there was nothing _really_ urgent right now, and he still had A LOT of corridors to get through.

* * *

><p>The Doctor is brilliant. So of course he started to notice that the TARDIS went exactly where Rory wanted to go. EVERYTIME. Of course, Rory only put in his suggestions only a couple of times, so the Doctor tested it out.<p>

"Rory!" The doctor called, while they were sunbathing in Rio. Rory jogged over.

"Yes Doctor?" Rory replied, as he stopped right before the Doctor.

"Did you know that around this time would be an approximation of Amy's birthday?" the Doctor whispered, as he glanced at Amy. Amy was carefree, and splashing around in the water while waiting for her husband to return. Rory looked stricken.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't know! Doctor, I didn't get her anything! Amy's going to _kill_ me. Even if we're running around in time and there's no calender to keep track of time. It doesn't count, right? Technically, her birthday's not for another 6 months and ten years. Oh God, what am I going to do?" After seeing how panicky Rory was getting, the Doctor decided to go for the kill.

"Well, there's this planet with crystallizations of Amethyst. Her birthstone, isn't it? Ironically, it's also known for it's wine. But I guess Earth mythology doesn't apply there. So how about it, we pop in for a bit, Amelia Pond can get her drink on and you can get a nice gift for her,". Rory immediately calmed down and nodded.

"Great! I'll go ask the TARDIS if we can go," said Rory, as he ran off to go back to playing in the Ocean.

"You bet you will," though the Doctor, as he watched his newest companion carefully.

* * *

><p>One short trip to the gift planet, and then another short trip to Rory's favorite concert of all time (Some band called the Edmunds. It had been rather boring. There hadn't even been any explosions or Aliens) had the Doctor convinced.<p>

"What are you doing with my sexy!" shouted the Doctor accusingly, as he pointed a finger at Rory's chest. Rory looked confusingly at the Doctor. He tried to form words, but ended up with, "Bwa, wha, huh?" Amy stood to the side, and decided to just talk for him.

"Oi Doctor! What are you on about?" Doctor started to make more pointed gestures at Rory, with a mad expression on his face.

"He's doing something to the TARDIS! She likes him more than me!" Amy started to guffaw. "Doctor, are you _jealous_?" Doctor made more motions with his arms, it looked like he was just waving his arms in the air. In the end, he just crossed his arms and glared at Rory. Rory was still befuddled, so he decided to clarify the situation.

"Sorry, Doctor, what do you mean by likes me better? I just don't understand," At this the Doctor went on a long winded explanation.

"She goes wherever you suggests! She almost never does that for me! And I notice you get to the kitchen faster. And there's always a hot cup of your favorite coffee sitting on the counter! _And_ she thinks you're the pretty one!" The Doctor resumed his glaring. Rory was left raising his eyebrows at the Doctor. He tried to get out some words, but ended up just spreading his arms out in a conciliatory manner. At this point, Amy butt in again.

"Look Doctor, you're just imagining things! The TARDIS can't do nicer things to Rory. It's impossible, it's just a ship!" Amy replied. The Doctor uncrossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Amy.

"_Just_ a ship? I'll have you know, _Amelia Pond_, that this is the sexiest, best time and space ship in the entire universe! _And_ all the other ones too!" The Doctor said in a scandalized voice. He continued,"And it likes him better than I am, so I want to know what he's been doing behind my back!" Rory finally seemed to find his voice.

"I guess, I give her a few kind words? Maybe a good scrub every now and then? Doctor, you really don't take care of her other parts you know. There was some rooms just covered in dust in the way back,"

"Well stop!"

"But then she would stay dirty then! She deserves better than that!"

"Yes, well, I don't have as much time on my hands..."

"Doctor! You have all the time in the world! Just take a bucket and scrub for once!"

"Will you boys just stop for a second!" Amy had become a little left out of the conversation. "It's a ship! A really good ship, but a ship nonetheless!"

The Doctor gave her a sideways glance. "Didn't you learn anything with house? The TARDIS has a _soul_. It's a living, breathing organism. Well, scratch the breathing part. Well, scratch the living part. Well..." Before he could continue, he was interrupted by Rory.

"I kinda get it. I mean, the TARDIS was Idris for a bit, yeah? And...a thing can have a soul too." Rory started looked uncomfortable. The Doctor softened his look.

"Alright, you can keep doing...whatever it is you're doing. But don't get any funny ideas," Rory gave a happy smile and nodded. Amy, seeing the situation resolved, decided to just go away and get a glass of water.

It took her twenty minutes to find the kitchen.

She properly apologized later on.

* * *

><p>Rory puts his hand against the TARDIS walls.<p>

"He gets fustrating sometimes, but he really does care. Why don't you bring him to someplace he'd appreciate," He thinks that he hears a faint, pleasant hum in his mind. Then the TARDIS jumped a little, which signified that they had landed. Rory smiles, and puts away his bucket.

* * *

><p>Author's note<br>So it's been a while since I've been in fandom. Looking at my old stories, I just laugh. _They're horrible!_ So I hope you appreciate my jump in writing skills. Also, I love Rory. He doesn't get enough attention. Certainly not enough in fandom, because I keep searching and my unquenchable thirst...is not quenched. So I wrote my own. I base this off the fact that you're always going to know Rory's in the background cleaning up whatever mess the Doctor has done. In this case, literally. :)

So, I hope you can find all the references I put in the story. And perhaps Review please?


End file.
